


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [30]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I thought of them as 18 when I wrote this btw, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, jbbkinktober2020, so I didn't tag underage, sorta - Freeform, that's a bit of an exaggerated statement lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: ...but satisfaction brought it back.Cal Taylor is a little curious. He zeroes in on Malcolm to satisfy the itch.---Day 30: Mutual Masturbation
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Cal Taylor
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

His mother insists he has a hobby. It’ll keep him out of trouble, she says, despite knowing that Malcolm has never been a troublemaker. At least not in the way she’s implying.

He doesn’t even have _friends_ right now. He doesn’t count Vijay, because they haven’t talked beyond a greeting in nearly a week. Malcolm’s pretty sure you need friends to make the kind of trouble she’s talking about. 

Still, he misses ballet. (He misses Vijay.) He misses interacting with people outside of class, and so he allows her to sign him up for tennis for the summer. He’s played before, gotten pretty good at it, actually, though none of that was really competitive. 

Of course, he never should have expected anything would be easy. Not for Malcolm Whitly. The rest of the boys are all from his own wealth level. They’re the kind of people he would have been friends with if his family’s social status hadn’t plummeted. He knows how to put on a good face, though, at least for the papers, so he manages to hold back the worst of his reaction to seeing their dismissive faces. He can’t help the general air of discomfort he radiates. 

It does help that he gets to smack balls in their direction. 

Malcolm is at a distinct disadvantage at this, however, and like the predators they are, the rest of the boys pinpoint it almost immediately. He’s short. He doesn’t have the reach they do. He can’t even jump high enough to make up for it. More than one tennis ball goes soaring over his head, much to his frustration. 

After their first day is over, he’s shoulder-checked into the wall three times on the way to the locker rooms. He changes swiftly and stuffs his tennis clothes into his bag.

“Hey, Whitly!”

Malcolm grits his teeth. “ _What?_ ” Turning around, he notes it’s Cal Taylor. One of the heirs with promise — and deep pockets. Malcolm knows he’s had his stupid teenage moments, heard about them whispered around school.

Cal raises a brow at him and snorts. “Not bad today.” He leaves without another word.

Malcolm turns back to his bag. It doesn’t matter. He knows better than to think Cal would be nice to him, that any of these boys would. If anything, he avoided a prank. His peers did that a lot once the initial shock of his father’s arrest wore off. They’d pretend to be friendly and then pull the rug out from underneath him as soon as he took the bait.

The next day it happens again.

And then again.

And again.

A week in, Malcolm snaps. 

“Hey, Whitly,” Cal says, passing by him on his way out again. They’re the last two in the locker room. “You need to work on your form.”

Malcolm stands up, fists clenched. “What is your _problem?_ ”

Cal stops. He gives him the same look he did on the first day. “What’s _your_ problem?”

And Malcolm can’t take it anymore. It always took a few tries before the bullies gave up on this game, but it’s never taken seven. “ _You_. I’m not going to suddenly change my mind and fall for your trap, Taylor.” If he wasn’t so worked up, he wouldn’t have put it so bluntly. Whatever. Cal would likely talk shit about him no matter what he did. That was Malcolm’s life for the past six years. 

Cal’s face screws up. “It’s not a trap.”

“Then what else is it? People like you don’t talk to me anymore.”

“Fine,” Cal says suddenly. “Fuck you, Whitly.” And then he’s gone.

Malcolm tells himself, again and again over the course of the rest of the night, that it doesn’t matter. That Cal didn’t have decent intentions. That Malcolm didn’t push away a chance at a friend.

It takes three more days for Cal to approach him again.

“Whitly,” Cal says, standing there awkwardly. “Can I have a word?”

Malcolm hopes the relief doesn’t show on his face. “Sure,” he murmurs. 

Cal shuffles in place. He’s a lanky teen, tall and lean with a shock of long dark hair, and the motion only emphasizes it. He glances around to make sure no one else is there. “Look, I’m curious.”

“About what?”

Cal frowns. “You’re gay, right?”

Malcolm stills. Is he? Well, he’s not straight, that’s for sure. He swallows and narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“I told you,” Cal says, frustrated. “I’m _curious_.”

 _Oh._ “You wanted to test if you’re into men.” This could still be a trick. Get The Surgeon’s son to admit he’s gay. Maybe even get him to expose himself. It’d be a great laugh. But something is telling Malcolm it’s not.

Cal glances around again and then nods hesitantly. 

Malcolm bites his lip. He makes a decision. “Okay, then pull yourself out.”

“What?”

“I’m not going first,” Malcolm says firmly. He’s still going to cover his bases.

Cal frowns but reaches for his fly anyway. “That’s fair. I show you mine, you show me yours.” His cock is mostly soft. He sits on the bench and touches himself, works himself up until he’s hard, long and skinny just like his body. 

That seems like a little much for a prank, so Malcolm sits on the bench next to him, straddling it so he can face Cal. He pulls his own cock out, and it’s already a little hard just from the show. He’s a teenage boy, after all. He strokes himself slowly. “So, is this doing anything for you?” He tries for casual. 

Cal swings one leg over the bench to mirror Malcolm. His cock is still hard, a bead of precome on the verge of slipping down the side. “Something,” he admits. “Can I —?”

Malcolm’s length throbs as he nods. He removes his hand and shifts closer, reaching out to take hold of Cal’s cock. It’s… different from holding his own. He knows how to grip it, knows what he likes, but he’s not feeling the immediate feedback. It must be okay, though, because Cal groans like he’s been punched before grasping Malcolm. And yeah, it feels amazing to be touched by someone else. 

“Shit,” Cal hisses. 

“Yeah. Shit.”

Cal’s the first to start moving. His hand feels clunky at first, but then he readjusts his grip and finds his rhythm. 

Malcolm copies him. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, hips twitching. “I’m — I’m not going to last long.”

“Neither am I,” Cal breathes, looking directly at Malcolm’s cock in his fist. He twists his wrist.

With a moan, Malcolm’s head falls forward to land on Cal’s shoulder. His eyes are squeezed shut. He works his hand faster. “Do that again,” he demands. 

Cal does.

Burying his face in the other boy’s neck, Malcolm comes in a few thick spurts. He continues to stroke Cal with a shaky hand and nearly jumps when he feels another hand wrap around his own and help him along. 

Cal curses as he comes, too. 

The two of them sit there on the bench as they regain their breath. 

“Did that help?” Malcolm says, muffled by skin.

“I think so.” Gently, Cal pulls away. “I — thanks, Whitly.”

Malcolm licks his lips. “Sure, Taylor.” He watches Cal move off to the bathrooms to clean up and realizes he should do the same. Adolpho’s probably wondering where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm almost done!! I actually have tomorrow's fic written already, it just needs to be edited and posted tomorrow. Thanks to all of you guys who came along on this journey with me. It's been nuts writing over 40k of smut this month for y'all <3


End file.
